God of Gods
by Terms Of Service Agreement
Summary: Have you ever wondered who Zenos fears above all else, well check it out Naruto/femGoku When a new chapter comes out, that's when i start on the next chapter
1. Chapter 1

Kyuubi, even the name is legendary amongst the multiverse. After all, how could you not be terrified of someone who could wipe out entire universes with a thought. No one, no one matched him in terms of strength, no one but Zenos had even a little chance, but, even then, Zenos paled in comparison. So one imagine Zenos' surprise when he appeared in his palace.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" He asked. Naruto not answering, just looked around the palace, he finally answered him after several minutes. "Tell me?" He started. "What's this i'm hearing about a tournament of power? And that the losing universes are erased, except for a few, who're not to compete, last i checked, i had said 'we are not to destroy universes without probable cause', did i not, Zenos?" he finished.

Zenos looked nervous at that, "well, you see the thing is…. Uhhh, i have gotten tired of managing the universes you've given me, so i kinda came up with a way to lower the amount in a 'humane' way as you have put it?" he said cringing near the end of his answer.

"I see… hmmm, i will not stop you from hosting your tournament for your entertainment, but, we will not destroy the universes, but we will reward the winning universe." "what will we reward them with Naruto-sama?" Naruto smirked "why training from the strongest being in the multiverse, me." He said. Zenos had a look of complete shock. "Training, from you!, you've never taken an apprentice before, why now?" "Because I am bored." He stated. "Now i must go, there are some other things that need my attention." he disappeared.

Zenos could only say one statement that accurately summed up what he thought. "What the fuck?"


	2. Death with a Thought

**Hey guys it's me, Terms here, got a new chapter for all of the people not reading my story, this is the official start of the story, it starts in near the end of the Frieza Saga, right when Goku shows up to fight Frieza, so yeah… enjoy i guess…. Yeah**

"Gohan this isn't looking to good." said a nervous Krillin. "I realized Krillin!" Yelled Gohan. The ground was shaking from the fight that was happening in front of them, Vegeta was getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter.

Frieza, deciding enough was enough, delivers his next attack with deadly accuracy, sends Vegeta into the side of a plateau. "ACK!" screamed Vegeta. Frieza smirked "Well, Vegeta, i think I've had enough of this, as much as i like flinging you around like a ragdoll, it's time to end it." Frieza wraps his tail around Vegeta's throat and charges a Death Beam. "Any last words?" only muffled grunts. "Thought so.." Suddenly his senses went on high alert, and looks to the West. _What the hell is that?_ Relying on instincts alone, he moves his head out of the way of a kick that would've hurt him. Blocking the next swipe of a leg with his forearm he finally gets a look at the person who dared to attacked him.

This said person was in fact female, wearing an orange gi, with the kanji 'GO' in the chest, Blue wristbands, with black boots that hand a red outline, and hair that reminded someone of bed-head. "Goku/Mom!" cried Krillin and Gohan. "Kakarott!" coughed Vegeta. _Kakarott? that's a Saiyan name, who is she?_ Thought Frieza. "It seems i have lost my touch at genocide, well, at least i can finish it here, starting with the prince himself." Without warning Frieza fires a death beam through Vegeta's chest, killing him instantly. "Vegeta NO!" yelled Goku. "You monster, he couldn't even defend himself." Frieza smirked. "I was tired of using him anyways, you're much more fun." He then rushes her, appearing as a blur to her, sensing the attack coming, she flashes behind Frieza and delivers a kick to his face, and following up by grabbing his tail, and spinning him into the ground. Frieza surprised by this says. "Huh, that's new, and annoying."

He looks toward her and chuckles. "Ha, you a clever little monkey, with your cute little martial arts, can you do me a favor though?" "hmm." Frieza's look turns murderous, and appears behind her. "Would you kindly die?" he said kicking her in the back and grabbing her hair. Using his tail he held her in place while he delivered blows to her back. Pain, she couldn't even see with the amount of pain she was in at the moment. Without thinking she grabbed Frieza's tail and bit down hard, the results were near instantaneous; Frieza yelped and leaped back. Narrowing his eyes he now went on the defensive as Goku leapt toward him.

Blocking strikes intended to hit his head and vital areas, he weaved in and out of her strikes, but one caught him and sent him flying. Crashing into a mountain he flew out and up into the air. Putting his hands in front of him he charged a ki blast and launched it at Goku.

She didn't have enough time to dodge only to block, so that she did. _These ki blasts are powerful, i'm being pushed off the edge. This is not good, i need to think of a way to wear him down, and quick, or i may end up like Vegeta._

* * *

 **With Naruto**

"Well, will you look at that, she's keeping up with Frieza, never would've thought that a Saiyan would have this much potential, it's quite interesting." His eyes narrowed when he saw her friend krillin die, and she went catatonic with anger. "Hmmm, this is most interesting, she's getting ready to turn into a Super Saiyan, most interesting indeed' i guess now's the best time to head down there now." he stroked his chin. "Yes, it is." With a nod he fazed out, and into the heat of an epic battle.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Both combatants stopped when they sensed an unknown presence enter their battlefield. Looking to the left they both saw a man dressed in a Gi quite similar to Goku's Earthling Gi. "Oh hello, Name's Naruto." he said cheerfully. Both fighters looked at each other, Goku asked the one question on both of their minds: "Who are you?" He smiled, he smiled a smile that could outshine the sun millions of times over. "I already said my name, did you not hear?" "No we heard, but just who do YOU think you are intruding in our battle, you measly insect." Said Frieza. Naruto shot him a look. "The one who is going to erase you, you little bug." he stated casually. Frieza was seething, how dare this lowly creature talk to him in such a manner, he'll show him.

Just before his next attack could hit the newcomer, he stopped in his tracks, let out a bloodcurdling scream, and fazed out of existence, and Naruto did this, all with a thought. He chuckled "I told you i was going to, did i not?" he looked at Goku, who had a look of utter fear. "Come, i'm not going to hurt you, i only wanted to get rid of that bug, i'm going to be taking you back to your home planet, Earth," he held out his arm. "Grab on, oh and don't worry about your Friends, they are already back home,and fully healed; now come." Goku nodded, and grabbed his arm.

In a flash, they were back at Earth, she fell to the ground and out of her Ascended state.

 **Well…. That's the end of this chapter, don't worry if you like it, review, and if you want to beta chapters before they release, pm me. SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER BYYYYYYYE**


	3. New Day

**Hey guys, it's me, Terms of Service. I know i know, you're just gonna ignore me are you, well whatever, this chapter takes place a couple months after The Frieza arc, Enjoy =) p.s i'm not good at action scenes**

* * *

Goku was no longer the strongest on Earth, she couldn't even hold a candle to the God that stood in front of her, which excited her, and… aroused her, she didn't know why it did, '"something to do with Saiyan biology i guess'" she has told herself, there was always something about a good fight that would always make her weak in the knees and moist as a wet towelette. Now who was causing this reaction from her you may ask, well none other than, our Neighborhood all powerful God, Naruto. He had beaten her into the ground every spar, and every time she trained under him. No matter how fast she has become, or how powerful, she could never even damage him, and he never even became tired while fighting, with all that endurance she wondered what else he could do with it. She blushed and shook her head to get rid of those dirty thoughts.

Naruto chuckled, knowing what she just thought, he was all knowing also, came in use, hehe. He decided to have a little fun with her and what she just thought about. Appearing behind her, he huskily whispered in her ear: "Ahh, is Goku-hime having dirty thoughts about sensei?, well if you want to act on those thoughts all you have to do is ask, and you shall receive." he said licking her earlobe. Cue steam coming from Goku's ears, and her eyes glazing over with the clear implication that she was indeed thinking about what he would do to her should she ask. He chuckled, and snapped his fingers in front of her face, effectively knocking her out of her sexual thought induced trance. She looked up at him, and he offered her his hand, without thought she grabbed it and was yanked up into his arms in a tight embrace, effectively pinning her to his chest. _Oh wow, he smells nice._ "Ya know," She looked up "you look cute with that blush of yours." with that, the faint pink hue that was on her face deepened.

He sat her down on the grass, and looked towards the mountains in the distance, with what looked like the beginning of a storm, he decided to get rid of it. With the swipe of his hand, as if he were swatting away a fly, the storm dissipated. No matter how much she saw this trick, it amazed her how powerful the deity beside her was, no one that she knew before him could do that.

"Naruto." she said shyly. He looked down at her. "Yes." "how do you do that?" she asked? "With the weather i mean?" he looked where the cloud used to be "oh that? I just think of what i want it to do and it does it, nothing more, nothing less." "can you teach me?" he chuckled, and stood up and ruffled her hair, making her lower lip protrude in a cute pout. "Maybe one day., but for right now, we have more training to do. Now, get in stance, Goken preferably."

"Good. Now, attack me." Time stopped for Naruto, she was halfway to him by the end of the sentence, she was getting faster, but she would never be as fast and as strong as he was, never; she'd never live long enough to see it come even a little close to happening, well, unless he made her immortal; but even then, not even close. Bringing his hand up he caught her fist, the impact from said caught fist created a crater in the surrounding Earth around them, bringing his other arm up to his head he blocked a kick aimed for his head, grabbed the the and threw her into the air.

"You're getting faster, any faster and you'll almost be near to my speed when i wasn't a god." ducking under a swipe and blocking a kick with his knee. "Really almost near?" she said. He chuckled, blocking another jab to his chest, and then redirecting a blow of hers into the ground. "Yep… I was pretty fast."

 _Let's make this a little harder on her._ Charging a small amount of ki, he put the energy into his hand and sent his fist into her stomach. Goku using reflexes, punched down at Naruto's wrist, changing the path of the blow so she could block with her knee.

However, that attack was only a distraction, because as soon as she looked up, he had a ki blast aimed at her face. She raised her hands in mock surrender and sighed out "alright you win." "Ahh, don't worry, you're getting better."

"Am I?" "Yes, yes you are." she nodded. He looked toward the horizon and nodded.

Night was coming, it was going to be a cold one, his favorite type of night, the ones where you could sit by a fire with your lover and children, telling stories about how you and your said lover met to your children, snacking on cookies with milk all the while. Stepping over the threshold of his door he didn't feel that, while he loved a windy night, he hated when the inside of a house was could, to him, that meant there was no life in that area. He shook his head and walked to the hearth, and spit into it. A thick lob of lava escaped his mouth and landed on the firewood and kindling, starting a small flame. The markings on the bottom of the hearth sent small breezes into the flame, giving it life. Once the fire was at a suitable height, he turned the seals off. He shivered when he felt the warmth of the flames touched his skin, no matter how much he had experienced that, it always gave him gooseflesh.

He let out a content sigh, eyeing his chair in the middle of the room, beside a small table with cookies on it, _Still fresh, nice…_ he leapt into his chair and grabbed a cookie. Holding out his hand he summoned a glass of milk, taking a sip he moaned in approval of the taste, and doing what anyone would do when you have a cookie and milk, he dipped it.

Enjoying his snack he decided to read a good book too. Snapping his fingers he summoned a book, and turned on a small lamp beside him, the book had a weared out name on it: The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. Great read that one. He flipped it open and began reading it. Now that was a universe he had always liked going to, he even had a cool name for it: Craghruim. It was always relaxing to go there, before and after he erased Sauron and Morgoth, oh how he hated them, the evil was palpable in both of them, even more so in Morgoth. After he erased Sauron, he turned his attention to Morgoth immediately, such evil cannot have the chance to be released, however, the deity of that universe said not to, because that right belonged to someone else entirely, he didn't care, and when he tried to do it anyways, the god in question tried to stop him. Keyword 'tried', he couldn't even take a step forwards before he was wiped from existence, idiot

Deciding that was enough reading for the night he set a mark in the page and set it down on the table. He sapped his fingers and his attire was changed to his normal sleep wear. He hopped into bed and fell asleep, until morning came along.

* * *

 **-With Naruto the Following Morning-**

Naruto was thinking, about Goku, not anything sexual, well at the moment. No he was thinking about how much potential she had. He never thought that a saiyan would progress this far in his training regimen. Speaking of saiyans, prince Vegeta had been brought back from the dead while he was asleep the previous night, apparently Trunks found him important for the future threat that was on the horizon, Cell. Oh yes, he saw it, he saw it all, every death, every resurrection, all of them.

He was snapped out of his train of thought when he heard young Gohan's voice. "Mr. Naruto?, are you okay?" he asked. Naruto smiled and ruffled his hair. "Yes i am Gohan, i was just lost in my train of thought. It happens to us all from time to time." Gohan nodded with a smile, satisfied with that answer, but another question popped into his head. "Are you here to see my Mother?" "Why yes i am. Can you take me to her?" Gohan nodded again, and grabbed his hand, pulling him inside.

Now there was something that Naruto loved, the warmth of a house with life in it. It always overjoyed him how it felt to have people beside you weather it be a lover, or just friends coming over to talk. And another thing he loved, the smell of meat, or just food in general. His mouth was practically watering.

Though there was a noise that caught his attention, falling water, and someone humming to themselves, it was Goku taking a shower. He smiled, she had a nice voice. He heard the water turn off. He turned his head toward the door when he heard it open, she was wrapped in nothing but a towel, said piece of cloth clung to her like a second layer of skin, but still hid all of her, leaving most to just imagination.

He could have laughed at what happened next, but he decided not to. She and he both locked eyes. Her eye's widened in shock at him seeing her like this. She colored a deep, deep red, yelped and ran into her room to change into her standard gi.

She walked out later fully dressed, with a still red face, though, to give her credit, it had gotten much lighter than it was before.

"H-hello Naruto, how are you today." he chuckled. "Much better now that i had seen that." he winked. She colored deeper, and stammered out. "That's good, i'm happy that it has gotten better." "Me too."

 **Whelp, that's about what i have for Chapter 3, my next chapter is the Start to the Android Saga, so please review**

 **Would you kindly?**


	4. Announcement and Fresh Start

Where to begin honestly, i may have had the idea to write this story, because theres literally none that i can find like it, but at the same time, i xant eeally write my ideas in a coherent way for most people to read, so from now on im asking for atleast two more people to help in writing this story from stratch because by myself I've noticed that there are too many plot holes. wells thats it for that, ill still be writing this story but ill need help with a way to make my ideas look better on paper.

if you'd like to be apart of this just pm me and we will talk, thanks for taking the time for reading this, when i know you would have preferred a real chapter. peace


End file.
